


your smile shines so brightly

by Hauno



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Depression, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauno/pseuds/Hauno
Summary: Honoka doesn't come to school sometimes. Nico gets worried.for a prompt @ lovelivewriting.tumblr.com !(psstt we need more asks. please request some stuff!)





	your smile shines so brightly

Whenever Nico looked at Honoka, she was always smiling. Nico thought that Honoka’s smile was the most radiant thing she’d ever seen, she couldn’t help but smile when she saw the ginger grinning from ear-to-ear all the time.

 

Though there were days where Honoka just didn’t feel like smiling. Days where she’d lock herself in her room, only ever leaving to use the restroom, never eating, never saying a word to her friends. As usual, everyone would go on without her, even if she skipped class that day. The usual practice routine, the usual singing… But Nico didn’t feel as if that were right. It wasn’t µ’s without Honoka being there. When Honoka wasn’t there, Nico felt pangs of pain in her heart. 

 

It was another day without Honoka being there. The second day in a row; Nico thinks that’s weirder than usual and keeps spacing out during practice, Eli and Umi’s chanting of the usual ‘one, two, three…’ fading out from her mind as she stares down at the flooring.

 

“Nico-chan?” Nico’s cheery, chirping friend peers over to her. “What’s wrong?” she asks, a frown forming on her face-- clearly distraught by Nico’s behavior.

 

Nico blinked twice, snapping out of her trance. “Ah! Uh, it’s nothing! Nico nii~” she puts on a fake smile and does her usual gestures. 

 

“Are you worried about Honoka-chan?” Nico’s forced grin breaks at that point. “Yeah, a bit,” she confesses. 

 

Kotori places her fingers on her temples which is what the girl does when she tries to think of an idea; “Why don’t you go check up on her? I know she says she doesn’t like to be bothered at times like these, but…”

 

Nico smiled at Kotori. “That’s a great idea, though… I don’t want to make her feel worse.”

 

“Nico-chaan,” Kotori cooed, “Honoka would never feel worse because of you.” She winks, not adding anything else onto that. Nico wasn’t sure what to make of that, but she took anyway. It was decided, then, that after practice, she would go see what was going on with Honoka.

 

So, she did. Nico made her way down to Honoka’s house straight after their session, found her way inside after being greeted by Yukiho, and ran straight up the stairs to Honoka’s room. Without knocking, she entered the room. “Honoka!~ The number one idol Nico Nii is here to make you feel better!” she chirped in her forced idol-esque voice. “...I’m here to find out how you’re doing, actually,” she adds.

 

Honoka sits up from her bed and looks over at Nico. Nico instantly takes note of how Honoka’s face has changed; there’s no over the top goofy smile, bags have found their way under her eyes -- her eyes. They’re lifeless, Nico thinks.

 

“Nico-chan…” Honoka mumbles, her tone stale and grey. 

 

Nico sits down on Honoka’s bed. “...Honoka-chan, I know that you can’t help what’s happening right now,” her hands make their own path to Honoka’s hands. “But you can’t sit in here all day… when’s the last time you even went outside, opened your windows… bathed?”

 

Honoka sighs, looking down at her covers to only dissociate further. “I haven’t done any of that for like, all the time that I’ve been gone. So, two whole days.” Nico let go of Honoka’s hands and placed her hands on the girl's’ cheeks. 

 

“Honoka, I can’t let you do this to yourself.” Gently, Nico presses her forehead against Honoka’s. “I know how it feels more than anyone in µ’s… You can’t let it win.”

 

Honoka frowns. “I don’t know how to stop this cycle.”

 

Nico grins, “Well, first, let’s go get you a bath.” She jumps off of the bed, pulling Honoka up with her. “I’ll make sure you feel better. No matter what it takes.” 

 

As Nico’s dragging her into their bathroom; Honoka can’t help but smile, squeezing the other girl’s hand tightly. She thinks, that maybe, with Nico’s help she’ll be able to get through this bout of depression faster than ever before.

 

And maybe, she can help Nico with hers, too.

  
  
  



End file.
